


A Midsummer Nightmare.

by boom_butterfly_effect



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Josh decides he wants to be like his dad and try his hand at directing.....





	A Midsummer Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you UD Discord for the help!

It all started with Josh wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps. He suggested to the drama teacher that they should do A Midsummer’s Night Dream as the spring play, and by suggested, I mean he said if she did it, his dad would make a donation to the theater program. Probably not true, but a boy can dream. 

After getting approval, he approached Ashley to be his right hand man in managing the script. She, being a Shakespeare fanatic, said yes immediately. Josh knew exactly who he wanted to help with his production, and he wasn’t gonna let any of them get away with not helping.

SLAM! Josh threw scripts on the counter that his friends were gathered round, “Listen up, bitches, you guys are gonna be in this play.”

“But-” Emily tried to object but Josh cut her off.

“No buts, I don’t care what you do. You’re gonna be in this play, dammit. It’s the last production and I actually wanna see why my dad claims this job is so hard.”

There were a few mumbles under everyone’s breath but overall agreement. When auditions came around, only Mike, Sam, Hannah, and Jessica tried out. Everyone else assigned themselves a role, besides Chris AKA DJ Cochise who was the only one who knew how to work the sound board.

“Hannah, read Act 3 Scene 2, just pick a monologue and read it.” Josh directed, nonchalantly.

“Now I perceive that she hath made compare between our statues. She hath urged her height, and with her personage, her tall personage, her height, forsooth, she hath prevailed with him-” Hannah read with deep emotion until Ashley cut her off.

“It’s statures not statues,” She corrected, “Continue.”

“And are you grown so high in his esteem, because I am so dwarfish and so low? How low am I, thou painted maypole? Speak. How low am I? I am not yet so low, but that my nails can reach unto thine eyes.” She finished, taking a bow.

Ashley clapped, while Josh looked unamused at his little sister.

Sam and Jessica read the same piece and then it was the guys turn. Mike was one of very few to show up. He went first.

“Mike, I’m gonna have you read with Jessica,” Josh said, pointing at the two of them, “Act 1, Scene 1, the part with Hymen and Lysol.”

Ashley turned to him, very annoyed, “Hermia and Lysander, asshole.”

Josh rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

Hannah whispered to Beth, “I swear he turns more into dad every day.”

As the two read lines, Josh looked very enthralled, “Love it. NEXT!,” He yelled.

After auditions, Ashley and Josh deliberated over the cast list before making the final decisions. On the following Monday, the list was posted. Mike, Hannah, and Jess got the roles of Lysander, Hermia, and Helena respectively. Sam got the swing roll meaning that she would learn all the parts in order to take over for anyone at any point, cause really she just wanted to do set design, but she was still an amazing actress and this show was doomed from the start.

Practices went as well as it could for most of the friend group running the show. DJ Cochise was too busy trolling everyone to learn his lighting cues, the guy playing Demitrius got kicked out of the theatre program for having shitty grades, Matt and Beth couldn’t for the life of them find Bottom’s ass head, and of course, Ashley was being a tight ass about it all. 

One day in particular was very stressful. Sam was frantically learning Demitrius’ lines 2 weeks before the show opened. Emily was having to fit his costume to her frame, and Beth and Matt were busy finishing painting the set, poorly because they kept joking around. 

“Guys, just relax… everything is gonna work out if we just play some music and zone out for a little bit,” Josh said pointing to Chris to play some slow jams   
Ashley, however ran up to the tech booth and grabbed Chris’ hands and said into one of the mics, “No, we are off book and we are doing a run through in costume or so help me God I will….” 

She didn’t have an end to that sentence. Josh groaned and continued on with the run-through. Ashley sat down in the tech booth and sighed, “Chris, why doesn’t anyone take Shakespeare seriously?”

“Cause the dude’s been dead for like a long ass time,” he said, hitting his correct lighting cues instead of one of his notorious meme songs.

“Yeah but his stories tell so much emotion and anguish. Even tragedy too,” she said looking up at Chris disheartened. 

He nodded, “I mean I read Romeo and Juliet last year. That was confusing as  
fuck but I feel like he really meant it, ya know?”

She laughed, “He did. He really did.”

Just then, as the first scene was ending, Chris hit the button to play Whatcha’ Say and Ashley just rolled her eyes. She thought that conversation was helping the situation but obviously not. She walked down to where Josh was and took a seat. The show was a trainwreck, but it had potential. As Chris continued to fuck with the mics, sound, and lights, Ashley got more and more upset and finally went up there and slammed the door behind her. 

“CHRISTOPHER ANDREW HARTLEY. STOP,” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Chris put his hands on the keys menacingly, “Yeah? Or what?”

“Or..Or..I’m gonna-” she ran over and pushed him against the wall of the tech booth, “Don’t test me boy.”

Chris slyly reached over and hit the button that started Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up. Ashley bit her lip and contemplated bitch slapping him, but honestly, she had never been so aroused than at the fact that he wasn’t obeying her. She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Of course, he kissed her back, picking her tiny frame up and setting her down unknowingly on the lighting board.

“I would go check on them, but I’m not sure I want to know what happened up there,” Josh said as the lights slowly went dim on them all, “Well I guess you’re dismissed. See you guys tomorrow.”

Just as the cast was scrambling for their stuff, Josh approached Sam and Jessica, “Girls, we need to talk.”

The two followed him and they walked out to the empty football field. They both thought they were in trouble somehow, and walked cautiously before Ashley sat them down.

“Look, I know Demetrius is supposed to be played by a guy, but our options are limited and there is a stage kiss is what I’m trying to get at,” he said shrugging.

Sam and Jess looked at each other and then back at him, “And this is supposed to be a problem?”

“Well I know some girls get uncomfortable kissing other girls, so I thought we might practice,” he suggested.

The two of them rolled their eyes and without hesitation kissed one another for a solid 10 seconds and then looked at Josh whose mouth was gaping open. 

Sam crossed her arms, “We’ve been dating for 2 months, you would know if you weren’t so caught up in the show.”

As he looked back on it, they had been spending an awful lot of time together, but he figured it was cause their characters were in love at the end of the production. He never put 2 and 2 together that there was more going on. The two girls got up, hand in hand and walked away from Josh who was still in shock. 

Finally 2 more weeks came and went and it was time for their opening night. That’s when shit really hit the fan. It all started off because Matt and Beth are probably the worst stage hands to ever exist. Props were missing, the curtain rope hit Mike in the face, nearly giving him a black eye, and then 2 of the mics got water spilled on them somehow.   
The show finally got started and besides Chris deciding to cut Mike’s mic off at the more crucial points of the show, everything went somewhat smooth. As smooth as a high school production can go. 

“....And Robin shall restore amends,” one of the other theatre geeks said in character.

When it was time to take their bows, Jessica bowed too hard and fell over. Then Sam went to go help her up and she ended up hitting her chin on Jess’ head as she was getting up herself. After Ashley made sure everyone was okay, they decided on dinner to celebrate.


End file.
